Inspection metrology is typically utilized to evaluate and/or control various process steps throughout a semiconductor fabrication process. It is typically desirable to provide high-resolution inspection with a high throughput to provide sufficient data for evaluation and/or control within acceptable throughput requirements. Various inspection technologies provide different tradeoffs between resolution and throughput and may thus be strategically utilized within an inspection process. However, advances in fabrication technology providing smaller and more complex devices require commensurate advances in inspection technology to maintain a desired throughput. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide systems and methods for accurate and efficient inspection.